Currency
There are four types of currency in the game: JOY, Gold, Gems, and Topaz. JOY JOY is the currency used for playing matches. You're required to have at least 1B JOY in order to play a match. The more JOY you have, the more channels you can join (Rookie, Professional, Master, Grand Slam.) You can purchase Gold, Character Tickets, Skill Card Tickets, and VIP items in the JOYMALL where you spend JOY to purchase things. There are special deals on the side as well, which is a set of a specific skill card and a specific character that spans for a few days. Depending on the amount of JOY you have, you're given a 'title'. Professional - 10B JOY Untouchable - 20B JOY Master - 50B JOY Godlike - 100B JOY Master Investor - 150B JOY Millionaire - 500B JOY Billionaire - 1T JOY Gold Gold is important to level up your character, create dice, drawing skill cards, and more. It can be obtained in various ways, * Purchasable in the JOYMALL (by earning and spending JOY.) * Purchasable with real life money (not recommended) * Purchasable with gems (also not recommended) * Selling Characters * Selling Dice Fragments * Crafting (Event crafting recipes commonly give gold.) * Guild Check-in (An active guild with 25 members can easily give you 25,000 gold each day.) * Opening Dice Treasure Cubes * Skill Card events (Getting 5★ skill cards gives you a reward of 5,000 gold.) * Redeeming community gift points Gems Gems are considered the premium currency, and can be used to combine characters and skill cards, or draw premium items. You can purchase it with real life money or obtain it for free. These methods include: * Opening boxes (Gems are a common occurrence among the rewards in event boxes) * Crafting (Some event crafting recipes give gems.) * Guild Match (Ranking reward gives gems.) * Opening Dice Treasure Cubes (Although only a few treasure cubes give gems.) * Skill Card events (Getting celebrity skill cards gives you a reward of a moderate amount of gems, and getting 6★ skill cards rewards 50 gems) * Redeeming community gift points * Daily Reward (5 gems are given every day) * Winning Streak Mode (5+ streak boxes gives gems) Topaz '''Topaz '''is a new currency added in the Mysterious Mansion update. With the addition of the Topaz, re-rolling a Diamond character costs a lot more than what it did previously. Topaz is collectible through Gem purchase (30 USD=300 Topaz), and events. It can be used to reroll character without levelling them up first (thus removing the need to sink gold, as compared to the other crafting of a level 20 diamond character to a level 1 diamond character draw), or craft special items (such as Flame of Growth). Topaz once used to be expensive (40 USD = 5 Topaz), however the value of them was greatly reduced - now one USD equals 10 topaz. Topaz can also be earned for free through events, but these events are incredibly rare and happen around once per 2 years. The last free Topaz deposit for now was the 4th Anniversary Event, where the game gave everyone that logged in 444 Topaz. Category:Game Features Category:JOY Category:Topaz Category:Currency Category:Gems Category:Gold Category:Gem